


A Grave Problem - Undertale Roleplay Text

by nmbjbo, SkylerScull1



Series: Undertale: AlTeRCoDe Series [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara & Frisk (Undertale) Share a Body, Chara Possessing Frisk (Undertale), Monster Dust (Undertale), Murderer Chara (Undertale), Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Near Genocide Ending, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmbjbo/pseuds/nmbjbo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: I copy and pasted this from Quotev, this is the roleplay I did with my friend Nathan and KillerWray!





	1. 1-10 Ruins part 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to roleplay with me then the link is here, you'll need an account on quotev if you want to join though:  
> https://www.quotev.com/groups/1300872575

[White StevenSovNoM](https://www.quotev.com/SovNoM)

[Nathan'sLittleSisterSkylerSkylerScull1](https://www.quotev.com/SkylerScull1)

[KillerWrayKillerWRAY](https://www.quotev.com/KillerWRAY)

_**LOADING...** _

**Timeline #2**

**Neutral Route: Near Genocide Ending**

_**LOADING...** _

**Alter Character Files:**

_**Chara.ExE** _

**Yes? No?**

_**LOADING...** _

**UNDERTALE** **_.ExE_ **

You fell down a hole on a mountain, waking up on a bed of golden flowers.  
  
  
**It seems the bed of flowers broken your fall**  


"Greetings..."  
**You hear a voice say from the darkness**  
"Get up... go to the next room someone is waiting for you.."  
**You see that theirs an entrance into another room near you**

"You don't want to keep them waiting do you?"

  
  
  
You got up and decided to go down a short hallway that lead to a room with a single flower.  
  
  
  
"Howdy! I'm Flowey!! Flowey The Flower!"  
**Flowey says smiling**  
"Your new here aren't ya? Don't worry! I'll show you how things work around here!"  
**Flowey says as he sways from side to side**  
  
  
  
  
The room gets dark, a small red heart appearing before you. "U-Um... No thanks!"  
  
  
  
  
"Thats your soul! The very essence of your being! It needs love to survive!"  
**Flowey says as white pellets apear behind him**  
"These Friendliness Pellets are full of love!"  
"You want some love don't you?"  
**Flowey asks raising his eyebrow.**  
  
  
  
"N-No thanks! C-Can I go?"  
  
  
"Uh."  
"No."  
**Flowey says as he smiles kindly**  
"Catch all the pellets ok?"  
**Flowey throws the pellets at you..**  
  
  
  
You move out of the way of the pellets, you don't trust the Flower.

  
"Kiddo, Ya missed them."  
**Flowey says with no emotion as he summons more pellets**  
"Lets try again!"   
**Flowey continues smiling kindly as he throws them at you again**  
  
  
  
  
You move out of the way again. "Those don't look friendly Flowey"  
  
  
  
"YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER! DIDN'T YOU?!"  
**Flowey says his grin widening and his eyes growing more sinister**  
"JUST. CATCH. THE. BULLETS."  
**Flowey says before realizing he said 'bullets' instead of 'pellets'**   
**He smiles kindly again**  
"Friendliness Pellets!"  
**He corrects himself as he throws a bunch of the pellets at you**  
  
  
  
"Nopenopenopenopenope sooo much nope!" You get out of the way quickly  
  
  
  
  
"UGH JUST DIE ALREADY!!!"  
**Flowey yells his face becoming demonic the same with his voice**  
**Pellets surround you... you can't run away**  
"YOU BRAT! THEIRS NO WHERE TO RUN SO DON'T EVEN TRY!"  
  
  
  
  
You look around helplessly looking for a way out.  
  
  
  
**Flowey laughs demonic like as you see a fireball appear beside him**  
"Oh no.. its her."  
**Flowey says as the fireball hits him in the face**  
**The pellets around you disapear**  
**A goat woman is in frount of you, she looks friendly enough**  
"Hello My child~ I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins... I am so sorry for you having to deal with that WEED. Are you ok?" **Toriel says clearly worried as she holds out her hand**  
"Here, let me guide you through the catacombs."  
**Should you trust her?**  
  
  
  
  
You take a weary step forward and take Toriel's hand, unsure.  
  
  
  
"Very good My Child!"  
**Toriel says smiling, she seems proud of you**  
"Once we get to my house I shall bake you a pie does that sound alright with you My Child?"  
**Toriel seems like a nice monster..**  
  
  
  
You look at Toriel and hesitantly smile. "Th-that sounds nice..."  
  
  
  
"Come Child."  
**Toriel says as she leads you into the next room, its a purple room with stairs leading to a blue door**  
"These ruins are full of puzzles, so please be careful..."  
**Toriel whispers as she leads you up the stairs and through the blue door**  
"The rooms are full of puzzles you must solve them to get to room to room!"  
"Try this one!"  
**Toriel instructs as she points at some pressure plates and then at a lever near another blue door**  
  
  
  
You step forward, jumping on one of the pressure plates.  
  
  
"Good My Child! Now step on the other ones and press the lever over there!"  
**Toriel instructs you, looking proud as she points to the lever on the wall near the blue door leading to the other room**  
  
  
  
You complete the puzzle, after two or three attempts, but completed it. You look over to Toriel.  
  
  
  
"Good job My Child!"  
**Toriel looks very proud of you!**  
"Let us go to the next room!"  
**Toriel walks into the next room waiting for you**  
You follow Toriel, feeling safer around her.  
  
  
  
  
* Another Voice in Frisk (Nathan's) head makes an apperance* Hello~.  
  
  
  
  
You look around, trying to find the voice.  
  
  
"Child press the levers labeled for you."  
**Toriel seems to not notice the voice talking**  
**You see 4 levers in the room your in 3 of them have a sign next to them**  
  
  
  
  
You walk up and press the levers.  
  
  
  
"I wonder....What if you killed Toriel? It would be fun~." The voice says to you.  
  
  
"Don't worry about the voice Partner, just ignore it for now..."  
**A voice says**  
"Oh by the way My name is Chara!"  
**Chara says to you, she seems friendly**  
"Do what Mother--- I mean what Toriel says for now..."  
**Chara tells you as Toriel smiles and walks into the next room waiting for you**  
  
  
  
"Chara, be quiet."  
  
  
  
  
You follow Toriel, terrified by the ghosts.  
  
  
  
"Child you did wonderful-y in that last room!"  
**Toriel seems proud**  
"Now child! Down here monsters may try to attack you! You must be prepared for this!"  
"Now worry not! The process is simple simply stall for time and I will come to resolve the conflict!"  
"Practice with this dummy!"  
**Toriel says as she points to a dummy in the corner**  
  
  
  
Four button appear before you, you press the button that says Mercy.  
  
  
"Why Mercy? Why not Fight? Aren't you curious? "  
  
  
"Boring... The ghost is right...."  
**Chara mutters as she looks at the fight button wanting to check it out**

  
"At least we can agree on something..."

  
"Good job My Child!"  
**Toriel seems proud of you**  
"Let us move on to the next room!"  
**Toriel smiles at you as she moves into the next room**  
You decide to try act, you talk with the dummy.  
  
  
  
You walk into the next room, Toriel waiting for you.  
  
  
"I agree... Fighting would be much more fun then giving mercy.."  
**Chara whispers to the ghost/voice**  
  
  
  
You whisper back to the ghost, "No way! Like I'd even be able too!"  
  
  
**There is a somewhat short hallway leading to another room, it seems toriel is already in that other room waiting for you**  
  
  
  
  
You go into the other room to meet up with Toriel again.  
  
  
"You can take her. If you try~."  
  
  
  
You glare at the creepy ghost and wait for Toriel's next instruction.  
  
  
  
"Awwww what's wrong? Do you actually care about her?"  
  
  
"My Child this is a dangerous puzzle..."  
**Toriel says to you as she looks at you and then holds your hand**  
"Here let me guide you through it follow me!"  
**Toriel says sweetly as she guides you through the spikes, the ones she steps on disapearing**  
**You arrive at the other end of the room, Toriel smiles**  
"That was easy wasn't it?"  
  
  
  
" Why not push her into a spike after she shows you out?"  
  
  
  
You stare back at the room, confused and slightly afraid.  
  
  
  
"Hey ghost why not you introduce yourself? Whats your name?"  
**Chara asks the ghost/voice**  
  
  
  
  
"I am Viper.... "  
  
  
You ignore the ghosts and continue to follow Toriel.  
  
  
"Oh ya... aren't you that human that fell down and ended up helping the royal scientist only to die after an experiment gone wrong?"  
**Chara asks Viper**  
  
  
*Stays quiet.*  
  
  
  
**Toriel walks into the next room still holding your hand, its a long hallway**  
"My Child.... I am sorry for this.. but please walk to the end of this hall by your self.."  
**Toriel says as she lets go of your hand and runs down the hall**  
**Toriel hides behind a piller**  
  
  
  
  
You stay standing where you are. "B-But... What if there's a monster...?"  
  
  
"Go all the way down the hall, stop before exiting the room and going into the next, you'll be fine.."  
**Chara tells you**  
[  
](https://www.quotev.com/SovNoM)  
"Why should I believe you? All you want me to do is fight things"  
  
  
"Huh? No I don't thats the ghost voice thing... I don't care what you do, I'll help you no matter what, whether its killing or sparring I support your choice."  
"And Toriel told you to walk to the end of the hallway, you should listen to her before a monster gets you, its the safest way, the longer you stay still the faster the monsters will come."  
**Chara tells you, trying to be helpful**  
"Plus this isnt the first time Toriel left a child all alone to walk down the hallway by themselfs~"  
**Chara smiles**  
"The last human was a friend of mine she stayed still and never continued down the hallway, she ended up dieing.."  
"Toriel still regrets it, thats why she told you to walk to the end of the room...."  
  
  
"Boo hoo. Poor Toriel...."  
  
  
  
"I still don't trust you..." You mumble, walking down the hall.  
  
  
  
**You reach the end of the hallway**  
"Hello My Child! I am sorry for making you walk down here on your own!"  
"But it must of been done! I was simply testing your independence!"  
"You have been doing well thus far my child!"  
**Toriel seems proud of you, she smiles at you as she gets a phone out of her pocket**  
"I must leave you for a moment to go prepare that pie.. you must stay here till I get back ok my child?"  
"Here have this cell-phone if you need something, simply call me!"  
**Toriel smiles at you, leaving the phone in your hand before patting your head and then leaving the room**  
  
  
  
  
  
You sit down and look at the phone. "What now?"  
  
  
  
"Try Calling her." Viper tells you.  
  
  
  
"She just left though..."  
  
  
"I'd go forward, she wont be coming back, a dog might steal her phone like last time causing her to not be able to comeback for awhile..."  
**Chara says to you**  
  
  
"True."  
  
  
"There's dogs down here?" You ask, excitingly.  
  
  
"Only a few..."  
**Chara says as she holds up her fingers trying to figure out how many dogs were down here**  
"Some can talk.."  
  
  
  
"These dogs' can kill you." Viper points out to you.  
  
  
  
"Only some of them can kill you like what Viper said... the one that might take Toriels phone is friendly tho.."  
**Chara says as she looks at you**  
"Anyway lets go... continue forward staying here might get us killed.."  
  
  
  
  
"Toriel said to stay here...."

  
"Listen to Chara, You don't want to reset do you? " Viper exclaims.  
  
  
"Don't tell the human about the resets just yet Viper, they have to find out for them-selfs..."  
*Chara says to Viper**  
  
  
  
"Reset...?" You ask.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it Kid."  
"Anyways!"  
"Human..... Toriel may have said to stay here... but listen to me..."  
"She won't be coming back, the best way to find her is make it through the ruins and to her home..."  
**Chara tells you as she looks at you with concern, like a mother teaching her child an important lesson**  
  
  
  
"But...." You mumble, uncertainly.  
  
  
  
**Chara ignores you, they're glaring at Viper**  
  
  
  
  
"What if Toriel gets mad...?"  
  
  
  
"Human... please... She wont get mad, I promise she's to kind hearted for that..... I also promise you'll be safe.."  
"I'll protect you.. just take my hand!"  
**Chara holds out her hand for you**  
  
  
  
  
You hesitantly reach for Chara's hand. "If you say so..."  
  
  
  
  
**Chara pulls you off of the ground and then smiles at you still holding your hand**  
"Lets go Partner~"  
**Chara says as she leads you into the next room**  
**The room has some red leaves and flowers growing in patches around the room**  
**Theirs another room to the left of you and another one to the right**  
"The left has a bunch of candy want to go their first or just get on with it and continue forward?"  
  
  
  
"..........Candy...?"  
  
  
"Yep~ Its monster Candy want to check them out?"  
**Chara asks you**  
  
  
  
"...Y-Yeah..."  
  
  
  
**Chara giggles as she leads you into the room to the left and you see a bowl full with candy but a sign next to it saying to only take one**  
"Have as many as you like~"  
**Chara says as she takes two and leaves the rest for you**  
**Chara also lets go of your hand**  
  
  
  
"It says take one...." You say, taking a piece.  
  
  
  
"Its ok... they don't care anyway."  
**Chara responds as she smiles**  
"Have as many as you want, the owner was going to taken down the sign anyway since people don't listen anyway so its ok."  
**Chara informs you**  
"And No one is here to stop us!"  
**Chara smiles at you**  
  
  
"No... That'd be mean..." You say, refusing to take more.  
  
  
  
"Ugh.... The owner doesn't care! Just have some! I took two and nothing happened don't be such a bummer!"  
**Chara says as she grabs another and then smiles**  
**Chara eats the candy she grabbed**  
"Eat up, save some aswell, they might come in handy they can heal you in battle."  
**Chara informs you**  
  
  
  
  
"B-But I don't wanna fight anyone!"  
  
  
  
"I mean like if a monster hurts you, it forces you into a battle, you don't have to fight back though..."  
"And all the food in the underground can heal you when attacked or as I say when your in battle."  
**Chara explains to you**  
  
  
  
  
"Okay... Where are we going now then?"  
  
  
  
"Follow me, I'm going to bring you to Toriels house, till we get their we might visit Muffets Bakesale, that was placed in this maze I call the ruins."  
**Chara informs you as she walks outside of the room waiting for you.**  
  
  
  
  
You quickly head out after Chara, not wanting to get left behind. "Okay... A bake sale...?" You ask, thinking of a normal bake sale.  
  
  
  
"Uh yeah.... I think you'll like it.."  
**Chara said as she took hold of your hand and then brought you into the next room**  
**The room had a puzzle with a rock and a pressure plate and a row of spikes..**  
"Don't worry I know how to solve this."  
**Chara told you as she let go of your hand and then pushed the rock onto the pressure plate causing the row of spikes to disappear**  
"Lets go.. the faster we walk the faster we get to Muffets bakesale and where Toriels house is!"  
**Chara says as she smiled and then walked into the next room waiting for you**  
  
  
  
You follow Chara, feeling more comfortable around the ghost.  
  
  
  
**The room was a hallway and then a large room the floor having crackes in it, the other side of the parts on the floor with the cracks having a blue door**  
"Here follow me....You have to be careful where you step ok?"  
**Chara asks as she walks forward a little ways onto the cracked parts of the floor and then to the side all the way across the room and then to the right, then forward, then she continued to the sign on the wall and then to the door, only messing up once, causing a tiny bit of the floor beneath her right foot to fall**  
"Go the same way I did k?"  
**Chara tells you as she opens the blue door waiting for you**  
  
  
  
  
You carefully step where Chara did, not remembering where to turn. "U-U-Um... Where to now...?" You ask, not passed the first turn.  
  
  
  
"Go forward some more, then go to the side all the way to the wall to the left, then to the right, then forward, then continue to the sign on the wall, and then walk to the door."  
**Chara instructs you, watching to make sure you don't mess up**  
  
  
  
  
You attempt to follow Chara's instructions, barely moving an inch each step you make it.  
  
  
**Chara watches you, clearly happy that you did it right**  
"Good job Partner~ Come on lets go to the next room!"  
**Chara says smiling once you get to the door**  
**Chara leads you into the next room, their is three rocks and three pressure plates, their is also some more spikes**  
"Ugh.... I hate this puzzle... Partner... push the first to rocks to the pressure plates ok? Then let me push the last one..."  
**Chara says as she looks at the last rock in disgust**  
"The last rock is a monster and I need to talk to it to stay on the pressure plate so that we can continue..."  
  
  
  
  
"O-Okay..." You mumble, doing what Chara asked you to do.  
  
  
  
**Chara walks up to the last rock and trys to push it**  
"HEY!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"   
**The rock yells at Chara as she backs away from it**  
"Move ya idiot."  
**Chara tells it clearly mad**  
"OH... OK If ya say so Sweetheart, sorry for yelling~"  
**The rock says as it move forward but avoids going on the pressure plate causing Chara to get mad**  
"I meant on the pressure plate."  
**Chara tells it as it moves over to the pressure plate**  
"Oh... OK IF YA SAY SO SWEETHEART~ But yur giving me a real workout~"  
**The rock says as the spikes disapear, Chara walks over to them**  
**The rock moves off of the pressure plate causing the spikes to re-appear almost causing Chara to get stabbed by them**  
**Chara walks back over to the rock**  
"Stay. On. The. Stupid. Pressure. Plate."  
**Chara says slowly as the rock goes back on the pressure plate**  
"OHHH You wanted me to STAY there? Ok sweetheart~"  
**Its says as Chara leads you into the next room**  
  
  
  
  
You watch this unfold in confusion, but follow Chara after the rock stays. "What just happened..?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing important. Lets just continue we are almost to Muffets backsale and Toriels house."  
**Chara reply's as she leads you to a yellow star glowing in the middle of the large room you both were in**  
"This is a save star... it saves your progress..."  
**Chara tells you as she touches it, causing the star to glow brighter and then disappear.**  
"Your filled with determination...."  
**Chara mutters with hatred and sadness laced within her tone**  
  
  
  
  
You take a step back, hearing her tone. "Um... Should we keep going?"  
  
  
  
"Ya we should..."  
**Chara says as she regains her smile and leads you into the next room**  
**Theirs a pile of red leaves with a ghost resting on them**  
"The ghost is blocking the way..."  
**Chara mutters...**  
"Should we push it?"   
**Chara asked as she looks at the ghost that is currently fake snoring in confusion**  
  
  
  
  
  
"No... That'd be mean..."  
  
  
  
"Well... how else would we get into the next room and continue?"  
**Chara asks as she suddenly gets an idea**  
"Wait nevermind... I have an idea."  
**Chara says as she lets go of your hand and walks over to the ghost**  
"Wake up Napstablook We need to get through here."  
**Chara says to the ghost as she leans down to talk to him**  
**The ghost continues to snore**  
**Chara looks angry**  
"Thats it..."  
**Chara mutters as she pushes the ghost causing it to wake up**  
"Oh..... Hello.... Am I in your way.......? So Sorry..... I'll go now....."  
**The ghost says as he leaves**  
"atleast I took care of the ghost problem..."  
**Chara mutters as she walks into the another room waiting for you**  
  
  
  
"That wasn't very nice...." You mumble.  
  
  
  
**Chara waits for you in the next room**  
"Hurry up..."  
**You can hear her mumble**  
  
  
  
  
You run to catch up with Chara. "S-Sorry.." You mumble  
  
  
  
**Your in a room with 2 spider webs next to the one nearest to you it says '10 g for a spider donut' the other spider web has a sign next to it saying '20 g for spider cider**  
"This is Muffet's Bakesale... Want a spider donut and some Spider cider? The food she makes are wonderful."  
**Chara asks/informs you as she takes gold out of her pocket and waits for your answer**  
  
  
  
"Um... I'll have a donut...."

  
"K, I'll get some Spider Cider for myself and a Spider Donut for you."  
**Chara says as she smiles and walks up to the spider webs putting the correct amount of money on the spider webs**  
"HELLO DEARY~ NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN~ WELCOME TO THE SPIDER BAKESALE~ FOOD AND DRINKS MADE WITH REAL WHOLE SPIDERS COME AGAIN DEAR~!"  
**A spider says as it crawls down into the webs and gives Chara a purple donut and a purple drink**  
"Thank You!"  
**Chara says putting on a fake smile as she gives you your donut**  
**The spider disappears into the walls**  
  
  
  
"......D-Did those spiders j-just talk....?"  
  
  
  
"Ya... they are spider monsters, the person they serve is Ms. Muffet..."  
**Chara informs you as she drinks her Spider Cider and waits for you to eat your donut**  
"Are you going to eat your Spider Donut?"  
  
  
  
  
"O-Oh... Sorry..." You say, taking a small bite of the donut.  
  
  
"Do you like it?"  
**Chara asks as she drinks the rest of the Spider Cider she was given**  
  
  
  
  
"Mhm....." You mumble, taking another bite.  
  
  
  
**Chara smiles at you**  
"I'm glad you like it human~"  
**Chara says, you only just notice the venom she puts into the words 'Human' even though she was trying to sound nice**  
"You can have another if you like?"  
**Chara informs you taking more gold out of her pocket**  
  
  
  
"N-No thanks.... I don't want to waste your money..."  
  
  
  
"No its ok... I have alot of money so don't worry."  
**Chara says as she takes out two handfulls of gold from her pockets**  
"See?"  
**Chara says as she counts 10 gold and puts the rest of the money in her pockets**  
"So.. want another Spider Donut?"  
**Chara asks you smiling kindly**  
  
Page 1-10


	2. 11-15  Toriels Home

"Sure!" You say at a normal volume for once, smiling.

**Chara puts the 10 gold in the nearest spider web**  
**The same spider from earlier comes down and lands in the spider web handing Chara a purple donut and taking the gold from the web**  
"THANK YOU FOR YOUR MONEY MS. DREEMURR~ MS. MUFFET WILL SURELY BE GLAD THAT THE PRINCESS OF ALL MONSTERS DONATED TO HER CAUSE YET AGAIN~ BYE DEARY~!"  
**The spider says as it go's back to hiding in the walls**  
**Chara walks over to you and gives you the spider donut**  
"Hope you enjoy human."  
**Chara says**

"Thanks..." You take the donut, happily.

"Anyway we are almost at Toriels house..."  
"Once you get done with that donut meet me outside of this room..."  
**Chara says as she smiles and leaves the room**

"Okay!" You hurry to finish your donut and catch up with Chara

"Follow me."  
"There are a few puzzles left and then there is Toriel's house..."  
**Chara says/informs you as she takes a left and walks into the next room waiting for you**

You follow, trying to stay close behind Chara.

**You are in a hallway with three Frog monsters**  
"These are Frogets... lets continue forward just ignore them."  
**Chara says as she takes your hand and leads you past the frogets and into the next room.**  
**It's a purple room with 4 parts on the floor that look unstable, near the walls, there is also some spikes blocking the entrance to the next room**  
"Wait here... Don't move, I know how to solve this puzzle."  
"Once it's solved walk into the next room and wait for me."  
**Chara tells you as she lets go of your hand and walks up to the left middle part on the floor near the wall that looked unstable**  
**Chara covered her face with her hands as she jumped onto the unstable part of the floor, causing the floor where she jumped to break, making her fall through the floor**  
**You hear a click and the spikes near the entrance into the next room disappear, it seems she solved the puzzle**

You quickly go to the next room, but wait at the doorway, not wanting to go on alone.

**Someone taps you on the shoulder, scaring you**  
"I'm back~"  
**You hear Chara say as she takes your hand and leads you into the next room**  
**Chara presses a red switch and pillar and then walks into the next room that had the same blueprint as the last one**  
**She presses a red switch and then continues to the room after that, still holding your hand**  
**The next room is yet again the same blueprint, Chara presses a yellow switch and then continues to the next room**

**The room is a purple hallway with two different doorways leading to different areas**  
**In the middle of the hallway is a bed of red flowers/leaves**  
"Go through that doorway, Toriel should be there waiting for you, I'll join you there in a minute I have to do something.."  
**Chara tells you as she points at one of the doorways**  
"See-ya later Human~"  
**She says as she goes through the other doorway**

You head down the path Chara told you to walk down, you see Toriel.

**Toriel see's you and then runs over to you**  
"Oh! My Child Are you alright?! You weren't hurt were you?!"  
**Toriel asks as she looks you in the eyes, she seems worried**

"....S-Sorry..." You mumble.

"Huh? Theirs nothing to be sorry about! I just want to know if your ok My Child... I am not angry, not even a little bit!"  
**Toriel says to you smiling as she holds out her hand for you to grab**  
"Come My Child! Let me bring you into my house and show you where you'll be sleeping for tonight!"  
**Toriel says as she grabs your hand and then leads you past the brown tree in frount of her house and then into her house**  
**The house has two hallways on either side and in the middle of the room is a staircase leading into the basement**  
**Toriel leads you into the right hallway and stops infrount of a door**  
"This is your room My Child! I shall leave you to get acquainted with it as I take the pie out of the oven!"  
**Toriel continues as she opens the bedroom door for you and then goes down the other hallway, out of sight**

You enter the room, looking around. You see some toys and decide to play with them.

**You hear someone enter the room**  
**Its Chara who entered**  
"Hey I'm back Partner~"  
**Chara says as she walks up to you and looks down at the toys**  
"Boring..."  
**Chara mutters as she sits on the bed and looks at you**  
"So.. uhh.. I bet you want to know where I was right?"  
**Chara asks waiting for your answer**

"I guess... If you wanna tell me..." You mumble, continuing to play with the toys.

"I was getting something from the other room.."  
**Chara tells you as she takes a shiny and sharp object from her pocket**  
"It's to protect our-selfs with... Monsters here will try to kill us and we need to be ready..."  
"Don't worry tho it's just to scare them and swat at them with if they try to hurt us.."  
**Chara informs you as she picks up a toy from the ground and looks at it, smiling**  
"There is only a few nice kind monsters down here that won't hurt us..."  
"Toriel is one of them... but she wont stay that way..."  
**Chara looks sad like she's about to cry. but she's still smiling**  
"The other is... Asriel..."  
"I remember when me and Little Asriel used to play here with these little toys..."  
"I was younger then...."  
**Chara looks at the floor, tears falling from her face**  
"Asriel is dead now."  
**Chara mutters with hatred**

You hug Chara. "Don't cry..." You say, also close to crying too.

"I'm ok... just the memories of him hurt.. it pains me to talk about him..."  
**Chara says as she wipes her tears and then holds your hands**  
"Let me ask you a question human..."  
"Do you truely want to stay here? Leaving may give you the chance to free monsters from the underground and have them live peacefully on the surface..."  
"Make your choice human... cause your the future hope of all humans and monsters, will you let them see the stars again?"  
"Or let them be trapped underground for another eternity?"  
**Chara asks, looking at you, no longer smiling**

You look up at Chara, anxious and excited. "How can I help...? I can't even do anything on my own...." You mumble the second part, your excitement fading.

"We will leave the ruins in the morning for now... sleep.. tomorrow I'll tell you the entirety of the plan to free all monsters."  
**Chara says as she looks at you, smiling once more**  
"You will have to leave Toriel... but I promise you'll see her again."  
**Chara says as she moves off of the bed and sits on the floor next to it**  
"Go to sleep Human... I'll be sleeping on the floor, you take the bed."  
**Chara tells you smiling**

"Okay... Good night!" You say, excited but tired. You get into bed and fall asleep soon after.

**Chara falls asleep after you**  
**In your dreams you hear Chara's voice but she is no-where to be found, everything is black**  
"Human.... Wake up... for you are the future of humans and monsters."  
**You hear her say sadly**  
**The dream ends there**

You wake up, reluctantly. "What....?" You ask, sleepily.

**Chara just woke up**  
"Hey....."  
**Chara yawns**  
"Toriel made us a pie..."  
**Chara says as she points to a pie on a plate, right next to her, their was 4 slices of pie on the plate**  
"Want some?"  
**Chara asks as she picks up the plate and brings it to you while taking a piece of pie off of the plate for herself**  
**Chara hands you the plate and then sits at the end of the bed**

You begin eating the pie, it's delicious. "This is really good...."

"I know right?"  
**Chara says as she eats her slice and then looks at you**  
"By the way... we have to leave Toriel today.. remember?"  
**Chara asks you as she begins to feel guilty about something**  
"Once your done with that pie go down the left hallway and tell Toriel that you want to go home... if she ignores you and doesn't let you..."  
"Then say you want to leave the ruins for the second time and she should let you leave the ruins to go home... if you keep asking that is..."  
**Chara informs you, her smile fading**

".....Okay..." You mumble, continuing to eat their pie.

"I'm sorry that you have to leave her... but It's the only way to get to our goal of freeing all monsters and helping them get to the surface.."  
"You can't do that if your stuck in these ruins..."  
**Chara informs you as she puts her hand on your shoulder**  
"But we will see her again I promise..."  
"We will save them all, and she'll be very proud of us!"  
**Chara says looking at you, her smile slowly comes back**

You smile back at Chara. "Y-Yeah! That'd b-be nice..."

"Ya it would!"  
**Chara says as she takes her hand off of your shoulder and walks over to the door**  
"Let's go and tell mother we want to leave."  
**Chara says as she opens the door and walks into the hallway**

You get up and hurry after Chara. "Why can't she come with us?" You ask.

"She wont leave the ruins.. there is no point in even asking her if she wants to leave..."  
**Chara tells you as she takes hold of your hand and leads you into the left hallway leading to a living room**  
"Go forward, find her, and tell her you want to leave, when she tells you to stay where you are just follow her..."  
**Chara informs you as she lets go of your hand and disappears from your line of sight**

You walk into the next room, Toriel is sitting on a nice chair. "H-Hello Ms. Toriel..."

"Oh! Hello My Child!"  
**Toriel says as she puts away her book**  
"What is it that you want My Child?"  
**Toriel asks as she looks at you**

"U-Um... How do I leave the Ruins....?" You ask, shyly.

"My Child...."  
"Please stay here."  
**Toriel demands as her expression hardens and she walks out of the living room and down the stairs leading to the basement**

You stay where you are at first, then remember Chara said to follow her. You reluctantly follow Toriel down the stairway.

"My Child.... If you leave the ruins.... ASGORE... will kill you..."  
"I am only trying to protect you do you understand.."  
**Toriel says as she continues down the hallway and waits for you to catch up to her**

"Don't worry, Partner just continue forward, Asgore will not kill you..."  
"I'll protect you.."  
**You hear Chara say... but Chara is no where to be found, Toriel waits for you to catch up to her**

You eventually walk forward, shaking slightly.

**Toriel sighs**  
"My Child... Please understand that there was many children who fell before you..."  
"They came... They left... and they died.. their souls harvested by King Asgore..."  
**Toriel seems to be nervous but trys not to show it**  
"Please My Child... go back upstairs to your room.."  
"I beg of you...."  
**Toriel's voice cracks... you see a tear hit the ground as Toriel walks farther down the hall and then stops**  
**Toriel waits for you**

You hesitate to go forward, you are unsure how to continue.

**Toriel waits for you**  
"Partner it'll be ok... I know you'll survive this..."  
**Chara whispers into your ear... but she is no where near you..**

You take a few steps forward to meet Toriel, you are trembling in fear.

You follow Toriel, unsure what else you could do at this point.

"My Child.. You want to leave the ruins THAT badly?"  
"Fine... I know how we can settle this..."  
**Toriel turns to you.. you see she is crying... she also looks mad**  
**Fire appears in her hands**  
"PROVE TO ME YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO SURVIVE!"  
**Toriel throws a fire ball at you...**

You are too afraid to move, the fireball hits you square in your chest. It is extremely painful, but does not even burn your clothes. You just stand there, unable to move because of fear.

**Toriel looks worried**  
**Toriel avoids eye contact**  
"FIGHT BACK!"  
**Toriel yells as she sends another fire ball at you**

The fire hits you again, you begin tearing up from fear and pain. N-N-No....." You mumble.

**Toriel seems even more worried... you can tell she hates hurting you**  
**Toriel's expression softens, she avoids eye contact**  
**Toriel throws another fire ball at you**  
**Your body moves on its own..**  
"Don't worry Partner... I'll help you~"  
**Chara whispers in your ear**

"W-What....?" You mumble, noticing you are moving.

**Toriel looks at you, you see she is still crying**  
"F-FIGHT BACK ALREADY!"  
**Toriel crys as she sends a bunch of fire balls at you**

"Move to the left.."  
**Chara whispers to you**

You move to the left, avoiding the fireballs. You refuse to fight back.

**Toriel breaks eye contact looking away from you as she wipes her tears**  
**Toriel sends more fire balls at you**

**Chara says nothing.. it seems she is thinking**  
"Go to the left, try talking to her"  
**Chara tells you**

You go further left. "T-Toriel... I won't f-fight you!" You barely say at a normal volume.

**Toriel seems surprised and looks at you**  
**Toriel recovers from her surprise and avoids eye contact**  
**Toriel sends more fire balls at you**  
**Chara says nothing...**

You continue to dodge, not knowing if Toriel will ever stop attacking you. You decide to slowly get closer to Toriel, you have an idea.

**Toriel sends a whole row of fire balls at you, making it impossible to get near her**

"Let them hit you... I think if your too hurt she'll stop attacking you..."  
**Chara mutters**

Hearing this, you reluctantly take on the full blow of the fire.

"I know you want to go home but... please..."  
"Go upstairs now..."  
"I promise I will take good care of you here... I know we don't have much but..."  
"We can have a good life here..."  
"Please... stop making this so difficult..."  
"Just fight back..."  
**Toriel says, still looking away from you**  
**Toriel sends fire balls at you... they all miss**

"Ha ha...."   
**Toriel laughs**  
**Toriel looks at you**  
"Pathetic is it not? I can-not even save a single child..."

" _No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down there. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations... My loneliness... My fear... For you, my child... I will put them aside"  
**Toriel walks over to you and hugs you**._

You hug Toriel back, not wanting to let go. "I-I'll be o-okay..." You mumble, crying.

"My Child... if you want to leave the ruins.. I will not stop you."  
**Toriel says as she stops hugging you and walks past you**  
"But please... do not come back..."  
**Toriel goes back upstairs**

"Lets get out of these ruins now..."  
**You hear Chara mutter**

You continue you cry, heading the opposite direction of Toriel to leave the Ruins.

**You are in a snowy landscape ahead of you is a bridge**  
"Go forward and then stop at that bridge"  
**Chara tells you**

You walk forward, shivering. "A-Are there gunna be any m-monsters Chara...?"

".... Only one... he is nice.. at first.."  
**Chara tells you**  
"Just don't get him mad and you should be fine..."  
**Chara instructs you**  
"Now continue forward and stop at that bridge"  
**Chara tells you**

You walk up to the bridge, it appears someone is watching you.

**You hear footsteps behind you**  
"Human."  
"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"  
"Turn around."  
"And shake my hand."  
**A male voice says from behind you**

You turn around and see a dark figure slightly taller then you. You tremble while taking its hand.


	3. Talking About Chara (16-18)

**A fart noice comes from his hand..**  
"Heh!"  
"The old wuppie Cushion in the hand trick, its always funny!"  
**The monster behind you is a skeleton with a blue hoodie and black shorts**  
**He seems friendly enough.... but remember Chara's warning?**

"I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton! I'm spoused to be on the lookout for humans at the moment ya know..."  
"But I don't care about capturing any-body.. but my bro... PAPYRUS... he's a human hunting fanatic..."  
"Actually I think thats him over there!"  
**Sans says while pointing behind you**  
"I have an idea go through this gate thingy! Ya.. go on through my bro made the bars too wide to stop any-body"

You walk through the gate, slightly confused and slightly afraid, this was a strange scenario...

"Hide behind that lamp over there!"  
**Sans tells you while pointing to a lamp that is surprisingly the same size as you**

You go behind the lamp, now extremely confused.

**A tall skeleton walks over to Sans**  
"Sup' Bro."  
**Sans says to the tall skeleton**  
**pretend that what they are spoused to say in game when you first meet them is what they are saying I'm too lazy to use copy and paste =/**  
**three minutes later of Papyrus and Sans talking**  
**Papyrus leaves**  
"Kid you can come out now!"  
**Sans says to you**

You peak from behind the lamp. "O-Okay..." You walk into the open again

"Kid you go on ahead... I'll meet ya there.."  
"Well.. before you go I need to tell ya something..."  
"Papyrus has been a little upset lately... I think if he see's you it'll cheer him up... Also.."

**Sans' eye's go black**  
"Tell that demon child named Chara I said hi."  
**Sans' eyes go back to normal**

"See-ya kid."  
**Sans disappears**

You freeze in place hearing Sans's words, was Chara bad?

**Chara appears next to you**  
"Hey how did it go with the comedian?"  
**Chara is talking about Sans**  
"I wasn't here since I had to take care of something..."  
**Chara mutters**

You glance at Chara and say, "You.. ou aren't really a demon, are you....?"

**Chara freezes in place upon hearing the words 'Demon'**  
**You see a tear hit the ground**

"I-I'm n-not a.... d-demon... I'm just.... human..."  
**more tears fall from Chara's face as she talks**  
"I'm not a demon..."  
**Chara repeats those words a few times as she falls to the snowy ground**  
**Chara covers her face with her hands**

Seeing this, you go up to Chara and hug her. "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to make you c-cry!" You say, starting to panic slightly.

"It's ok..."  
**Chara says as she hugs you back**

"Don't trust him.. he will only betray you... I know from experience."  
**Chara whispers in your ear as she gets out of your grip and stops hugging you**  
**Chara wipes the remainder of tears from her face and she smiles**  
**Chara gets up off of the ground**

"Let's continue forward shall we Partner?"

"O-Okay... Are you alright....?"

"I'm... fine..."  
**Chara says to you, her smile fading**  
"It's just that before I fell down here and met Asriel..."  
"I was on the surface... the humans beat me and called me a demon..."  
"They HATED me... I fell down here because I wanted to excape... I wanted to die...."  
**Chara tells you as she looks at the ground**

"Continue forward without me... I need to do something.."  
**Chara tells you as she walks back to wear the Ruins door was**  
**Chara disappears from sight**

You slowly move forward, still cold and feeling bad because you upset Chara.

**There is a road leading to a river and a road leading forward into a snowy area will you continue or wait for Chara to come back?**  
**Someone is watching you.... but they are out of sight...**

You decide to wait at the crossroads, you lean on a tree shivering.

**Someone taps you on the shoulder**  
"Heya.... you cold?"  
**It sounds like Sans**

"A-A little..." You mumble, not looking up to see who, or what, was there.

**Sans puts his jacket around you**  
"There you go.... Ya feel warm now?"

You pull the jacket more tightly around you. "Y-Yeah... Th-Thank you..." You look up. Your face becomes afraid, seeing Sans.

"Ya afraid? No worry's, I get that alot..."  
**Sans says as he looks at you smiling**  
"But honestly their is no reason to be afraid... I'm harmless!"  
"I can die in one hit... and my attacks aren't really that powerful."  
**Sans tells you as he his smile grows**  
**Sans' eyes go black**

"Besides I'm the one who should be scared."   
"Humans are stronger then most monsters...."  
"Meaning if you wanted to kill or hurt a monster then in one hit you could kill them."

**Sans' eyes go back to normal**  
"Either way I know you wont hurt anyone, not even a soul right Kiddo?"

You quickly shake your head, still scared of Sans. "I-I don't think I c-can hurt anyone...."

"Heh... I knew it... ya really do seem like a good kid."  
"I knew ya wouldn't fall for Chara's tricks and end up killing every-body!"  
"The last kid killed alot of people encluding people I cared about because Chara told them to... said it was to protect them."  
"I know you wont fall for that... your a kind soul aren't ya?"  
**Sans says still smiling, you see that under his coat that he gave to you he was wearing a short sleeved stained shirt**

"S-Soul....? I-I'm sorry, I'm n-not sure w-what you mean...."

"A soul is the full of your being.... meaning that if you have a kind soul that your always kind and wants to do the right thing"  
"It means that your a good person... you would never hurt anyone."  
"I see that you have a good and kind soul... you have 0 exp... exp is what you get once you hurt someone... you don't have that."  
"You don't have any LV either.... witch is good... meaning that you have a very kind soul and would never hurt another.."  
"Am I right?"

**Sans asks you**

"Y-Yes..... I-I don't want t-to hurt anyone..."

"Thats good..."  
"Oh and if you want to know more about exp and LV then ask Chara..."  
"She has more exp and LV then anyone else down here..."  
"Ya just because you have exp doesn't make you a bad person... but she has alot of it."  
"She hurt alot of people... mostly humans... she used them like they were her toys... she killed both monsters and humans..."  
"All because she was wanted to know what would happen... and because of some other reasons..."  
**Sans tells you his smile fading**  
**Sans smiles again after a minute**  
"But everyone should have a second chance right? Even the worst of people can change..."  
"Thats what my bro says anyway.... So that apply's to Chara aswell right?"  
**Sans asks you**

"I-I didn't know sh-she was mean...." You mumble.

"She should be forgiven... I agree with that..."  
"But will she make the same mistake?"  
"I've seen her when she kills humans..."  
"She laughs and smiles.. finally getting her revenge even if the person she's killing is innocent.."  
"She's a demon.... she has no soul.. thats why she trys to take control of other humans, and takes their souls."  
"She may be a bad person... but she just needs some love... someone that she can trust..."  
"Someone who will forgive her for everything.... someone who will let her have full control."  
"Someone she can use... someone that will help her and support her no matter what."  
"Will you be that to her?"  
**Sans' expressen is serious**

"Y-Yeah... I can do th-that..." You mumble. "I-I want to help..."

"Ya sure?"  
"Even if what your helping her with is killing all monsters?"  
**Sans' eyes go dark**

"She had someone who did all that for her... trusted her and helped her and gave her full control."  
"She used them and killed them when the deed was done... she said it was their fault... that they were the one that killed all those monsters."  
"Maybe it was... or maybe it was Chara's fault... being the one to control the little human."  
"But I believe that this time things will be different... right?"  
"Or has she already tired to control you and gain your trust?"

"Sh-She's normally nice... I-I think I hurt her f-feelings though...."

"Heh."  
"What did you do?"  
**Sans asks as his eyes go back to normal**

"....I asked her about what you told me earlier..."

"Heh... she calls herself a demon."  
"I think she was just trying to earn a respect from you."  
"She most likely was playing with your feelings trying to make you feel bad for her."  
**Sans tells you**

"She has many tricks... I've seen a few of them."

"I... She's just s-so nice.... Even if i-it seems forced...."

"She has trouble being nice to humans..."  
"She thinks all humans are the same.. mean and rude."  
"So sometimes if she finds nice humans that prove her wrong she forces herself to be nice."  
"That way it's easier to take their soul, she just has to be nice and gain their trust."  
"While with the mean humans she has to fight them... maybe even kill them."  
**Sans is no longer smiling**

"But... maybe she actually wants to be nice to you? Maybe she doesn't want to kill you?"  
"I'd like to see her again if she really changed her ways, that way me and her can be friends."

You give Sans a weak smile. "I-I'd like that too..."

**Sans smile appears again**  
"Hopefully I'm right about her changing her ways."  
"Next time you see her tell her that I'd like to try and be friends with her again."  
"Anyway are you hungry?"  
"Theirs a burger place a few miles ahead, want me to show you a short cut there?"  
**Sans asks you**

"A-A little... I-Is it expensive?"

"Nah not really."  
"Either way I'm paying."  
"So want me to show you a short cut there or not?"  
**Sans asks still smiling**


	4. Souls and Food (19-23)

"S-Sure... I'll go with you" You say slightly above a mumble, no longer too afraid of Sans

**Sans grabs your hand and then teleports you to Grilbys, he lets go of your hand**  
**Sans sits down on a bar stool and motions for you to sit next to him**

You look around, disorientated. You soon just go to sit next to Sans though.

**The bartender that is made of fire walks up to you and Sans**  
"He's asking what you want Burgers or Fries."  
**Sans says as The flaming bartender says something that sounds like whispering**

*Burgers or fries what will you pick?

"O-Oh... Um.... I-I'll have fries...." You mumble, hoping the bartender heard you.

**The bartender goes out of the room and then comes back with two orders of fries**  
**He sets one order of fries infrount of you and the other infrount of Sans**  
"Hey kiddo want some ketchup with those fries?"  
**Sans asks as you notice a bottle of ketchup near Sans**

"U-Um... I guess...."

**Sans hands a bottle of ketchup to you**  
**Sans getsb his own bottle of ketchup and drinks everything in it**  
**Sans then starts to eat his fries**

You begin to put ketchup on your fries, but the cap comes off and all the ketchup spills on your fries. "O-Oh... Sorry..." You mumble, thinking it was your fault it happened.

"Heh...."  
"Kiddo it seems that someone forgot to put the cap all the way on the ketchup bottle... no worry's it wasn't your fault."  
**Sans says as he looks at you**

"Want the rest of my fries?"  
**Sans asks you**

"Are you s-sure...? You need to eat too, don't you...?" You ask, not wanting to be rude.

"Ya I do but its ok, I'm not really hungry."  
**Sans takes your plate of ketchup drenched fries and replaces it with his plate of fries and gives you a new ketchup bottle**

"Eat up, ya must be hungry kid."  
**Sans says as he grabs another bottle of ketchup and drinks its contents**

You smile and say, "Th-Thank you" Then begin eating the fries Sans gave you.

"Your welcome kiddo."  
**Sans replys as he drinks more ketchup**

You continue eating the fries, not eating too fast though.

"Hey uhh kiddo.."  
**Sans' eyes go black**

"You ever heard of a talking flower?"  
**Yes or No?**

You nearly choke on the fries you're eating from surprise and fear. "U-Um... Y-Yes...?"

"So.... you know all about it huh?"  
"I bet your wondering why I brought it up..."  
"Well... when my bro Papyrus told me something interesting the other day...."  
"Sometimes... when he's all alone, a flower appears and whispers things to him."  
"Flattery... Advise... encouragement..."  
"Predictions."  
**Sans' grin grows wider**

"Weird huh?"  
"Someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him... once I find out who.. there gonna be in for a bad time."  
"Keep an eye out ok?"  
**Sans' eyes go back to normal**

You hesitantly nod, knowing it isn't an echo flower. "W-Wait... What...?" You mumble, so quietly Sans might not have heard you.

"Thanks kiddo."  
**Sans tells you as he looks at you**

"After your done eating wanna go to my place?"  
"You might be able to see Papyrus and you two can play together!"  
**Sans says to you**

You smile shyly and say slightly louder so Sans can hear you, "O-Okay... Th-that sounds nice..."

"Heh."  
"Eat your food then, I'll wait till your done."  
**Sans says to you**

You quickly resume eating your food, you finish about two minutes later.

"Lets go kid."  
**Sans gets off of his bar stool and begins to walk over to the door, then he stops to wait for you**

You get up and walk over to Sans. "D-Do you live far...?"

"Nope not really..."  
"Oh I forgot..."  
**Sans looks back at the firey bartender**  
"GRILBY PUT IT ON MY TAB!"  
**Sans yells, causing the bartender named grilby to shake his head in disappointment**

"Grab my hand, we're gonna take a shortcut ok?"  
**Sans says as he holds his hand out for you to grab**

You grab Sans hand, slightly flinching at Sans sudden yelling. "O-Okay"

**Sans teleports you outside his house and then opens the door, leading you inside and then closing the door behind him**  
"This.. is me and Paps house, look around if ya want, make yourself at home."  
"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get Papyrus he is most likely in his room."  
**Sans tells you as he lets go of your hand and walks upstairs, opening the first door leading to what you can only guess is Papyrus's room**

You decide to just sit on the couch and wait for Sans, you don't want to get into something you aren't supposed to.

**Chara comes out of the shadows**  
"Greetings Partner~"  
"I'm back~!"  
**Chara says smiling as she walks over to you and looks at you**

"Didn't Sans say that your allowed to look around?"  
"Come on... get up, and explore the house, Sans wont mind, after all he did say your allowed to!"  
**Chara says smiling as she walks over to the stairs and looks over to the door next to the door to Papyrus's room**

"I wonder..."  
**Chara mumbles**

"B-But I don't want to mess up their stuff... Their house is so tidy... Except that sock...?"

"He said that we were allowed to look around."  
"And we wont mess anything up, just look around the rooms thats all."  
**Chara tells you as she goes and to where you are on the couch and grabs your hand**

"Come on!"  
**Chara pulls you off the couch and then lets go off your hand**  
**Chara giggles and then runs up the stairs and into the room next to Papyrus's room, waiting for you**

"If you say so... Did you want to show me something?" You ask Chara, walking up the steps after them.

**Chara waits in the room next to Papyrus's room and waits for you**

"Yep~"  
**You hear Chara say**

You walk over to Chara. "This room....?" You guess.

**Chara laughs as you enter the room, she closes the door behind you**  
**It's a very... messy room? must be Sans' room**  
"This is Sans' room.... most likely if you stay the night then you'll be staying here in his room.... with him...."  
**Chara giggles and then looks at you, waiting for your reaction**

You blush slightly. You don't understand what Chara means, you are just uncomfortable with sharing a room. "I-I would...?"

"Yep, but don't worry."  
**Chara says to you, her smile growing as she giggles the tinniest bit**

"He wont bite.... for now atleast.. and either way, he's sorta like a father to you already right?"  
**Chara asks you smiling**

"U-Um.... I guess.... H-He's normally nice...." You mumble, looking down.

"There's nothing wrong with sleeping in the same room with family members."  
"When I was on the surface my family was poor... our home was only one room, so we all had to sleep in the same room."  
"It's common."  
**Chara's grin fades for a second and then comes back as she looks at you**

"Becides.... he's friendly right? Nothing to be afraid of unlike my parents."  
"He's trust worthy.... or is he?"  
**Chara's grin widens**

"U-Um... I think so... W-Wait, is Sans m-my daddy now...?" You ask, confused, anxious, yet slightly happy with the idea.

"Ya I guess he is...."  
**Chara mutters, her smile fading**  
**Chara looks at you and then smiles again**  
"Lets go back down stairs and wait for Sans and Papyrus ok?"  
**Chara says as she walks past you and out of Sans' room**

You exit Sans room, following Chara.

"Come on lets go back down stairs and wait for them ok?"  
**Chara says as she walks down the stairs and stands near the couch, not wanting to sit down**

You follow Chara but sit on the couch where you were before.

**You see the door to Papyrus's room open**  
**Sans walks down stairs with his brother Papyrus and comes over to you**  
"HELLO HUMAN... MY BROTHER TOLD ME NOT TO CAPTURE YOU.. SO DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE FRIENDS LITTLE HUMAN?"  
**Papyrus asks as he looks at you**  
"Heh... of course you two would be friends Paps."  
**Sans whispers to Papyrus**

You nod and say, "Y-Yes... I th-think so..."

"WOWIE! I HAVE A FRIEND!"  
**Papyrus looks at you and smiles**  
"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF MY HOMEMADE SPAGHETTI HUMAN?"  
**Papyrus asks as Sans' eyes go black**  
**Sans shakes his head no but... why not have some of Papyrus's homemade spaghetti?**

You smile at Papyrus's enthusiasm. "S-Sure!"

**Papyrus leaves the room, smiling like crazy, Sans looks at Chara**  
"So.... How are ya demon child?"  
**Sans asks Chara as Chara walks over to him and smiles**  
"I'm GREAT, Comedian! Why not be friends? Lets just ignore the fact THAT YOU TRIED TO KILL ME LIKE FIVE THOUSAND TIMES!"  
**Chara yells as she summons her blood red knife and swings it at him, Sans dodge's it, having a big smile on his face**

"Sure why not?"  
**Sans says as his eyes go back to normal**  
"Why don't you put away that knife k?"  
**Sans asks Chara as Chara sighs**

"Fine..."  
**Chara says as her knife disappears**

You watch this unfold, confused and slightly afraid. "...Where did the knife come from...?" You ask.

"I-I'm.... not alive.... the knife... it came from, well... my hate."  
**Chara explains as she looks at you**

"Kid.... Chara is a demon, she has no soul, the only feeling she can feel is amusement and hatred..."  
"She has alot of hatred kiddo." 

**Sans explains as Chara glares at him**

"......But Chara tries to be nice... She has to feel something else, right?"

"Heh.... I'm not sure kiddo..."  
**Sans says as he looks at Chara**

"Without a soul I can't feel anything except for Hate and Amusement... yes I try to be nice... but I can't feel anything else..."  
"Someone would have to HELP me feel something...... or...."  
**Chara smiles wide and laughs creepily**  
"Or give me their soul."  
**Chara says with amusement.... Sans' eyes go black.**

"....How do I help you feel something?" You ask Chara, not wanting to use the other option right away.

"No idea Partner~"  
**Chara says as Sans glares at Chara**  
"The only other way for me to be able to feel something is to have someone give me their soul~"  
**Chara smiles in a friendly way, but something tells you to be careful**  
**Sans mouths the words '"DON'T"**

"U-Um.... I-I don't know...." You stutter, you want to help Chara somehow but there are many red flags

"Either way..... it isnt like anyone wants to help me~"  
"It isnt like anyone would give me their soul!"  
**Chara says still smiling**

"I'm a demon... no one would trust me with their soul.... but..."  
**Chara looks at you her smile sad**  
"You trust me.... right?"

"O-Of course I trust you!"

"Really?!"  
**Chara says, surprised**

"You would.... give me your soul?"  
"You really trust me?"  
**Chara asks you**  
**Sans seems to be worried and scared about something**

"....If it will help you feel happy, yes." You say after a moment, not sure how souls work

"Great~"  
**Chara says amused as your soul comes out of your body... Chara grabs your soul..**  
"You're the best Partner~"  
"I think we are going to be GREAT friends..."  
**Chara laughs... your soul starts turning from red to black.... you feel a pain in your chest**  
"Are you ok Partner~?"  
**Chara asks you**

You are struggling to remain standing. "Y-Y-Yeah... I-I'm good....." You stutter shakily.

"Great!"  
**Chara says cheerfully as your soul disappears**  
**Sans looks at you scared...**  
**Sans' eyes go back to normal**  
"....Papyrus should be done by now..."  
**Sans mutters as you hear a crash in the kitchen... Sans goes running into the kitchen**  
**Chara smiles**

"A-Are y-you happier.....?" You ask Chara quietly.

"Yes I am... you should go into the kitchen to see whats wrong~"  
**Chara tells you as she smiles creepily and giggles, watching you**

You do as Chara asks, not wanting to upset her. You enter the kitchen.

**You see Papyrus on the floor with Sans over him trying to calm him down**  
"Shhh... Calm down Papyrus... now tell me... what happened here?"  
**Sans asks Papyrus calmly, you see that Papyrus is crying and there is a knife on the ground**

"A-A HUMAN W-WAS IN HERE SHE HAD A GREEN SHIRT ON A-AND SHE H-HAD A KNIFE S-SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO HURT ME!"  
**Papyrus cryed as Sans' eyes widened in disbelief**  
"Stay here."  
**Sans told his brother as he ran over to you**

"Kid.... we need to check on Chara."  
**Sans told you his eyes black**

You nod vacantly, you don't feel quite like yourself.


	5. Turned To Dust (24-25)

**Sans drags you back to the living room.... Chara is gone**  
".....I knew it was a bad idea for you to trust her..."

"Sorry...." You mumble

"Its ok...."  
"We just need to stay inside and stay away from her."  
**Sans tells you**

You nod and sit on the couch.

"Actually.... I want you to go and find her...."  
**Sans says as his eyes go black**  
"I have a plan..."  
**Sans says to you as he opens the frount door for you**  
**You have a bad feeling about this...**  
**A voice in the back of your mind says "Free exp, kill him while you have the chance..."**

"Okay..." You get up and walk to Sans. You wait at the doorway, unsure which path to take.

**A voice in the back of your mind says to go left till you get to waterfall...**  
"I think you know where to find Chara....."  
**Sans closes the door behind you without saying another word**

You blink, shaking your head at your previous thoughts. Then you head toward Waterfall.

**You enter Waterfall**

**In front of you is a hallway and a sentry station... you feel like your being watched**  
"Hehehe~ Undyne is up ahead beware of her~"  
**The voice in your head says to you... the voice sounds familiar... who is it?**  
"Killing her is the only way to pass~ I'll help you~"  
**The voice muses**

"....You... Will help...?" You ask, trying to remember the voice. You feel as if you should listen to them yet should not at the same time.

"Of course Partner~"  
**Those words.... they sound familiar.... you can't remember who's voice it belongs to**  
"Let me have control~"  
**The voice muses**  
"Continue forward~"  
"Undyne awaits~"  
**The voice tells you**

You walk forward, choosing the voice's judgement above your own.

**You hear a yell**  
"STOP THERE HUMAN!"  
**A fish lady stands infrount of you, she points her spear at you**  
"Thats Undyne~"  
**The voice muses... Undyne looks at you**  
"KING ASGORE HAS COLLECTED 6 SOULS, WE NEED A TOTAL OF 7 YOUR THE LAST SOUL WE NEED."  
**Undyne tells you as she summons spears behind her**  
"WE NEED YOUR SOUL TO CROSS THE BARRIER."  
**Undyne gets ready to attack you**

"Kill her~"  
**The voice muses once again**

"how can I win...?" You ask, dodging Undyne's attacks.

"Kill her~"  
"I'll help you~"  
**The voice muses as a knife apears in your hand... the same one Chara attacked Sans with**  
"Kill her or you'll regret it~"  
**The voice muses**  
"She wants to kill you."  
**The voice whispers.... who does the voice belong to?**

"...Okay..." You say vacantly. You attack Undyne with all your might.

**Undyne seems surprised.... she dodges your attack and stabs you in the back with her spear...you fall onto the ground**  
**Undyne looks at you with hatred, she summons more spears behind her**  
"Don't let her win~"  
**The voice laughs**  
"Kill her before she kills you~"  
**The voice muses**

You get up quickly, your eyes show no emotion, no drive, just blankness. You Return to attacking Undyne, slashing at her whenever an opportunity arises.

**You hit Undyne.... she falls to the ground and looks at you**  
"YOU..... YOUR NOT HUMAN... A-ARE YOU?"  
"YOUR A DEMON."  
**Undyne starts to melt.... already turning to dust**  
**The voice laughs as Undyne turns to dust before your eyes**

"Good job Partner~"  
**Remember now?**  
**The voice.... you know who it is**

".....Chara?" You ask, a sensation of power runs through you.

"Its me Partner~"  
**Chara appears in front of you**  
"Its me.... the demon that comes when you call its name...."  
"Lets continue shall we?"  
"You did a great job.... but one monster turned to dust isn't enough Partner~"  
**Chara smiles kindly at you... even though what she plans aren't so kind**  
"I already killed Toriel for you... don't worry Partner~"  
"Papyrus will try to catch up with us~"  
"When we see him lets take him down ok~?"  
**Chara smiles and walks over to you**  
"Continue forward Partner... good luck~"  
**Chara disappears**

You continue forward, you feel nothing except the power running through you from your first kill.


End file.
